dltdfandomcom-20200214-history
Elves
Elves are a supernatural species within the Devils Like To universe. There are different types of elves that exist with very different appearances and practices. English Elves They are known for their long, pointed ears and white or blond hair, which is often elaborately braided or meticulously maintained. Oftentimes, they have large patches of discoloured skin on their backs. They have either green or yellow eyes, which are often sensitive to sunlight due to lack of pigmentation. Nordic Elves These are elves from Scandinavia. They have far more variety in appearance, but typically behave similarly. Not always, however. Different villages are different villages, so one might have abandoned a practise while the another maintains it. Nordic elves always differ from English elves, however, in that they do not have pointed ears and have a more human appearance. In addition, their eyes are always blue, while they can have different colours of hair. The main difference between an elf and a human, however, is their absurd longevity, their above-human physical abilities, and their senses. = Huldra/Huldrakarl The Huldra and Huldrakarl are Nordic elves that have all of the characteristics of Nordic elves, but are less human in appearance. this comes from the fact that they have tails (Or in some cases, furry legs like that of an animal). These tails usually look like one of a fox or a cow. The difference between a huldra and a huldrakarl is their sex. Huldras are female, while the huldrakarl are male. A good way to remember this fact is by knowing that "huldrakarl" quite literally means "huldra-guy". = Slattenpatte "Slattenpatte" means "saggy boobs", which is a very accurate description of this elf. Slattenpatte are a female-only species, meaning that in order to keep the species going, they must find men. They are especially partial to human men, and at one time, young men were warned not to fall asleep near streams, or else a ill-spirited slattenpatte might attempt to rape them. Fortunately, there have been no reports on this happening in a long. long, while. It is to be noted, however, that if a man willingly sleeps with a slattenpatte multiple times, she will consider him her husband and will protect him from other slattenpatte as well as other creatures. Sometimes, a slattenpatte will allow the man to drink her breast milk, which is said to give magical powers. What these "magical powers" may be, however, is not specified. Nature Elves behave almost the exact same as humans, only they are more in-tune with their surroundings. Very much like humans, they are capable of being good or bad. Naturally, their social systems reflect this as well. In olden times, Nordic elves would capture men who were in the forest and use them to repopulate, as there is a great disproportion in the ratio of males to females. There are male elves, but they are few. The practise of capturing humans has long been out of fashion for most elf villages, thankfully, but some do continue this practise. Usually, these villages are more remote. Thus it is adviseable to practice caution. English elves are not known to do this, although there are a lot more females than males as well. This said, the gap is much smaller. It is unknown what these elves would do on their own, however, as the only real study of them has been performed in the supernatural township of Gehenna, which offers an array of different supernatural species. Therefore it is impossible to say what these elves would do if things were more scarce. Abilities * Mild supernatural strength * Mild supernatural speed * Mild supernatural endurance * Sixth sense (almost on par with demons and angels, but Elves lack the reflexes in order to harness the ability to the same degree) * Supernatural longevity Category:Species Category:Elves